


Double the Awkward

by MrsNazarioWrites



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't copy to another site, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites
Summary: Maya has a suspicion about Keegan and goes to investigate.





	Double the Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So one moment in this chapter, Keegan had a bit of a reaction upon us mentioning Dames and I couldn’t help thinking what if they were in a relationship and what could happen?
> 
> Then this little mess of a drabble just popped into my head

Maya let out a heavy sigh as she shut the door behind her. She listened to Nadia and Sloane’s animated chatter coming from the hotel suite their group shared.

The last couple of days had been a blur since they’d left LA and flown to Washington DC. Despite their fabricated passports, she and Damien had had to go the extra mile to disguise themselves now that their faces had been seen on national television; staying hidden hadn’t been easy after the way they had been publicly smeared.

As they’d started planning their next move, Maya had felt her nerves growing tighter by the minute. Even with Alana, Khaan – and as of now, Keegan – working with them, this mission was probably going to be the most dangerous encounter they’d have and there was no telling where it would go.

Every time they’d made a move against Eros, it had gone badly. And now that the stakes were higher than ever, Maya couldn’t help the anxiety plaguing her. Just once, she could only hope things would go as planned this time.

In the meantime, she needed a break. Maybe she could use the hotel gym downstairs to do some jogging, work some of this stress off before her mind exploded.

A distant _thump!_ got her attention and she stiffened. She peered down the empty hallway. No one was there, but Maya wasn’t willing to risk it after what had happened the last time she was cornered and vulnerable.

She grasped her room key in her fingers like a claw as she followed the sound, scanning each corner for activity.

Soon, she found herself outside Keegan’s suite; the door was partially open. Faint moaning could be heard from the other side and it got louder as she drew closer. Maya raised her eyebrows. “Well all right then.” She was about to back away when she realized how familiar that voice sounded. Curious, Maya pressed her ear to the wall to pinpoint the source.

Damien’s voice.

A soft gasp escaped her. _What?! _Her blood ran cold. _No, he wouldn’t …!_ She thought back to Tokyo, the immense guilt she’d felt when she’d confessed to kissing Dames. Damien had been equally upset about having also been tricked into kissing Keegan. There was no way he would … but then why did that voice sound so much like him?

After all that, would he-

_No way, I must be hearing things …_

Against her better judgment, Maya slowly pushed the door open and crept into the suite. Her pulse raced as she followed the trail of clothes from the door towards the bed.

Her stomach dropped.

Keegan was pressed up against the dresser, her legs wrapped around his waist as their lips meshed together, fingers buried in his hair; their moans muffled by each others mouths. He pulled back from her for a second to fumble with his belt.

Maya’s fists clenched and hot tears blurred her vision. Before she could stop herself, she slammed the door behind her. _“What the fuck?!”_ She yelled, seething.

Keegan’s eyes snapped open.

He jumped back several feet, whipping his head around. “I- what-” His eyes widened when he saw her glaring daggers at them.

Keegan looked from her to the door. “What the fuck, indeed,” she muttered, smacking him in the head from behind. “I thought you shut the door, you dolt!”

He began to stammer as he quickly pulled his pants back up. Maya unconsciously looked in that direction and then noticed for the first time, the familiar-looking pair of black slacks. A white shirt hung off of the bedpost next to them.

The blue jeans and maroon henley Damien usually wore were nowhere to be seen.

“Wait, your clothes-?” Maya stepped back, her anger morphed into confusion. Her eyes darted back to the rest of the clothes scattered around the living room; a black tie … and then the tan leather jacket she knew all too well.

She could only think of the last time she’d seen those clothes on him. Then it hit her.

Maya turned back to face him and then took in the light stubble on his face; a total contrast to Damien’s beard. A face she hadn’t seen in ages.

“Dames?!”

“Um … uhh …” Dames scratched the back of his neck, blushing furiously. “Hi Maya,” He said lamely, never taking his eyes off the floor.

A heavy set of footsteps came pounding down the hallway before the door swung open again. “Maya!” Damien’s anxious face came into view as he dashed into the suite. “I heard you scream, what’s going-”

Dames put his face in his hands, mortified. “Oh god.” He groaned.

Just as he said it, Damien turned to the scene before him and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. “What the hell?!”

Keegan cleared her throat as she grabbed a pillow from the bed to cover herself. “Well this is awkward.”


End file.
